This invention relates in general to dispensing devices and coolers and to a new and useful dispensing device including a housing having an upper goods compartment and a lower equipment compartment with insulation surrounding the goods compartment which has an opening at the lower end of the goods compartment forming a ledge with a supporting plate for a cooling unit mounted on the ledge and containing an evaporator on its top face located in the equipment compartment and the remaining portion of the cooling unit on the bottom face.
Automatic vending machines are employed for selling or dispensing goods, particularly cool beverages, which are to remain cool up to the time of their delivery. In prior art designs, the evaporator is mounted on an intermediate bottom or platform forming a fixed part of the machine. The needed evaporator connections are passed through bores in the intermediate bottom into the space below where the condenser and compressor are accommodated. This design has the disadvantage that the cooling equipment of the selling machine is very difficult to exchange.
To provide the entire cooling equipment below a continuous solid bottom does facilitate the exchange, however, introduces problems with the cooling.